The Motivation Proclamation
by Amehana sono hanyou
Summary: A songfic to The Motivation Proclamation by Good Charlotte, Inu-yasha and Kagome had a fight, and Kagome left for her time, will anyone come after her and help? R&R to find out! short and sweet, the best! Inu/Kag.


A/N: first of all, I would thank everyone that reviewed my other songfic, "Hold On". You all had such nice things to say and I really appreciate it - I'm SO serious, you may or may not know how wonderful it is to have the world making you think you can't do anything right, then come home and have people tell you honestly that you can. I love and respect you all! I felt so loved, it was my first piece ever, and your reviews motivate me to write more, so don't you stop R&Ring!  
  
For those you who are wondering, I don't only write songfics, I'm working on a bonafide ficcy right now, so please don't give up on me! I hope you all like this one as much as you liked the first.  
  
And now: "Onward Patsy!" *bangs coconut halves together*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha nor do I own this song. Their rightful owners are Rumiko Takahashi and Good Charlotte, both of whom will still rock in many decades to come.  
The Motivation Proclamation  
  
Kagome Higurashi sighed as she stared at the stark white ceiling of her bedroom in modern day Japan.  
  
She had run out on them again, her friends, that thrown together and miscellaneous group of people she had met in Feudal Japan. Those people she had grown so close to lately and knew she could depend on. She had run away from them, not the first time, not the last time either. * I'm un-artistic, unrealistic, you say I'm selfish and absurd*  
  
But, she found she could not stop herself, she could not stop her body from ripping away from the scene around and run home. Run home, like a scared little girl, like a foolish child. It was a selfish act, running like that. Running away from your fears, using home as an escape. It was stupid, but it felt as if that was the only escape. She felt regret, she also felt a little guilty, but too late now. And.what else could she do when he yelled at her like that, when he said those sorts of things to her, as he had just a few hours earlier. * I'm so blind, I'm out of time, you're so unkind sometimes*  
  
' Why can't I forget this?! Why am I thinking about Inu-yasha, its not like I care, I don't care that he's so rude to me, why shouldn't he be? I'm nothing to him and he's nothing to me, I just want this stupid Jewel hunt to be over so I can go back to my normal life and forget about Inu-yasha and grow up happy, and that's that!' .' Oh gods why do I bury myself in lies like this?' * Spend your lazy endless crazy days inside my head*  
  
Kagome looked out her window to the dark world outside. The sky was pitch black, no moon, just a few, hopeless stars. Before she could stop it, her thoughts drifted back to just a few days ago.it was so visible in her mind, she felt as if she could touch it. Dark.no moon, the New Moon, the first night of the new moon. the night Inu-yasha turned full human. He was usually just as bad on those nights, but, sometimes, just a few and precious instances he would drop that damned emotional barrier of his and be nice to her. He would protect her with his life. Well, he always did that, but it seemed more special on those nights because he was so weak and defenseless compared to his usual hanyou self, and yet he would still stand in front of her and take those attacks meant for her, let the pain hit him, always.always protect her. * When I fall down would you come around and pick me right up off the ground*  
  
She shook the thoughts out of her head, 'yeah right.he's not protecting me.he's protecting his shard detector, better yet.he's protecting a copy of Kikyo. a copy.that's all I am, that's all I'll ever be' Kagome could not stop it; tears fell freely from her eyes, tracing salty paths down her light skin. 'I hate you, Inu-yasha, I hate you, you big stupid jerk, why are you so mean to me? And why are you so dense? Can't you see Kikyo wants you dead? Can't you see she's not the same as she used to be? She's hollow and evil and she's not even on our side..but..maybe you do realize it.' The horrible truth was, she knew he did.and yet he refused to give up on that event that took place over fifty years ago, he is still holding on today and perhaps he would be forever. 'In that case, I hate you even more .you idiot'. * You're so selfish, you're not the only one who thinks he's dead*  
  
She rolled over and buried her face in the inviting pillow on which she laid. She knew this would not be easy, this task that had forced upon her when she had broke the Shikon no Tama. And slowly, ever so slowly she felt herself falling for him, falling in love with Inu-yasha. She hated herself for it, hated him for it, and yet, she couldn't stop it from happening, she did not even have control on her own heart. * 'Cause I never said that everything would be ok*  
  
It would not be normal like the cookie-cutter couples that were so common in her time. But. she had not expected this. Who could? The very sound of the ordeal sounded absurd and easily unbelievable. That the woman Inu-yasha once loved and still did would come back to life and wreak havoc on the already fragile relationship of these two. But yet it was happening and happening to her, no doubt. She did not ask for it nor did she deserve it, but yet it was taking place, and she could do nothing to stop it.all she could do was go with it and try to deal with it, but, it had been too much this time. She had felt as if her very essence would break under the pressure of the pain.why did it have to hurt so much? This task was going to emotionally (and very likely, physically) tear her apart. * And I never said that we would live to see another day*  
  
'Does he expect me to forgive him? I already have to put up with him.and I'll have to until our quest is over.' On the inside, Kagome knew that she did not want it to be over, she was beginning to enjoy seeing new places and having once in a lifetime adventures with her friends. But, Inu-yasha did not seem to change in his feelings or actions, so all she could do was go on every day without complaints, tied down by this burden that was impossible to abandon. Impossible to drop because she had unspokenly vowed to finish what she had started. *I'm paid to smile, now I'm on trial for what you think I said*  
  
Kagome eyes glassed over in tears that fell again: wishing she had faced her fears and stood up to Inu-yasha instead of running away from their fight about Kikyo. In fact, Kikyo was the subject of all their worst fights. Wishing that she were back in Feudal Japan right now with Inu- yasha, trying to make since with him over their recent quarrel. She felt exhausted. Exhausted from screaming, and thinking of the pain. She felt idiotic. Idiotic for running away, but she could not go back now, not yet, not so soon. She could not face her shame in running, in hiding. And she could not face Inu-yasha. But the thing that mostly caused her eyes to shut and fall asleep was depression. Depressions from knowing her worst fears.were true. She did not want this, but it seemed so overwhelmingly unstoppable, so with no other options present, she gave in to her tired body. * Motivate me, I wanna get myself out of this bed *  
  
Moments passed, then a red robed figure crept through Kagome's open window and over to where she slept.  
  
Inu-yasha crouched next her figure and watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling with her steady breathing.  
  
Finally, after about three hours had passed since their fight, Inu-yasha had pushed away his pride, gathered his courage, and jumped through Bone Eaters Well to Kagome's time.  
  
Why did she have to leave? He hated it when she did, not just because they could not continue their quest, but because life seemed empty and completely worthless without her by his side. He could not show affection to her in his time because it was possible that she would be stolen from him and hurt, therefore allowing their enemy the advantage by blackmailing Inu-yasha. But this time he could not stop himself from coming to her out of concern and guilt. Why did she make him act this way? What was it in her that made him feel as her did for her? And what was in him that never let him show his true feelings without screwing up in the near future. * You try to change me, try to save me, you say I'm gonna learn*  
  
Usually, when she left, he would simply wait for her return, but something inside this time willed him to sneak away when the others were not looking and find Kagome, it was so dead set in his mind he could not stop himself.and he was not sure if he wanted to either. What had he done this time? He could not even remember. He just knew it had involved a lot of yelling on both their parts, a few "oswari's", which caused more yelling, and then Kagome left, and he jumped into a tree to think, it pretty much always went like that. Pointless now that he thought about it. * I never lied.I never lied.I never lied*  
  
Before he could stop himself, Inu-yasha gently touched Kagome's cheek and traced a clawed finger over the path of her previous tears. He secretly wished that it were not like this, that he did not have to hide his true feelings from this girl he had grown to love so much. * Captivate me, I want the good thoughts inside of my head*  
  
Just after Inu-yasha had drawn his hand back, Kagome stirred then opened her eyes. The hanyou placed a finger over her lips to keep her from shrieking in surprise at his presence. Getting a hold of herself Kagome nodded and Inu-yasha took his hand off her.  
  
Kagome sat up in surprise, then unconsciously she reached out and lightly touched one of the oh-so-cute ears perked on top of his head, caressing it gently, as if to see if he was really there. 'Iie, this is a dream' She thought, even as her hand came in contact with the soft fur.  
  
"Am I awake?" She asked, not really expecting to be answered.  
  
Inu-yasha smiled slightly. "I hope so".  
  
Kagome could not stop from staring at him as she thought. ' He's here? Inu- yasha's here! He.he came for me? No.he just came back to tell me to get back in Feudal Japan so we can continue our running around for the jewel shards. '  
  
The young miko looked away, hating every word of what she truly thought to be the truth, hating herself even more for allowing herself to believe that it would be any different. * 'Cause I never said that everything would be ok*  
  
By the look on her face, the way her eyes were so dark, Inu-yasha could tell Kagome was denying his intentions to make up for the fight they had had. He hated that, hated that he was such a jerk to her that Kagome thought everything he did for her was based on a lie. Even more, he hated his actions, the stupid stuff he did that made it so easy for her to believe the untrue.  
  
Inu-yasha looked down, his sliver-white bangs covering his eyes to mask his shame. "Gomen-nasai, Kagome, dekiru anata yurusu watashi, yorokobaseru? ". I 'm sorry Kagome, can you please forgive me? (A/N: but, don't listen to me, I've got the syntax all wrong)  
  
Kagome turned to him, eyes wide, "You.you mean that?"  
  
He nodded and waited for the dreaded s-word to slip out of her mouth, this time it would be a punishment for asking for her forgiveness, which he knew he did not deserve. But instead he felt Kagome's arms encircle his neck and hug him tightly. He blushed but did nothing to resist her thanks.  
  
Kagome pulled away, also blushing, she looked away from him. "sorry."  
  
This time it was Kagome's turn to be surprised by the warmth and peace you feel in that special someone's arms when Inu-yasha jumped up on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, hoping she would not "sit" him for it.  
  
On the contrary, Kagome replaced her arms around his neck, and for many slow-passing moments they held each other tightly, not wanting to let go. * When I fall down would you come around and pick me right off the ground*  
  
When they finally did let go, it was only slightly, only to look at each other.  
  
"You came for me" said Kagome, giving him one of her beautiful smiles.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I guess I just want to say thanks"  
  
"It's my fault, not yours. you shouldn't be thanking me.will you come back, Kagome?" his last installment was quiet, almost scared.  
  
"Come.back?"  
  
"Come back with me.I was afraid you'd never come back."  
  
"Inu-yasha, I may get mad at you, but I'll come back, I'll always come back" said Kagome.  
  
Then she looked away ".I hope" Kagome whispered.  
  
Inu-yasha understood what she meant by that: it was not going to be easy, but they would try to make it work.  
  
"You should go back now, Inu-yasha, I promise to be there in the morning but right now I can't." she trailed off not able to finish her sentence. Kagome wished with all her heart that this time would not end, but it seemed inevitable, all their times together seemed so short, cut off by one thing or another. This time would not be any different, something was bound to pull them apart.  
  
"Can I stay here?" Inu-yasha asked softly.  
  
Kagome quickly looked at him.slowly she smiled and nodded.  
  
.The two talked through the night, going over the fight that had taken place earlier that day, and somewhat resolving it, bit by bit. Some how understanding each other a little more as they explained themselves. Until finally falling asleep, wishing this night to hold itself out longer than the span of a usual night, Inu-yasha not bothering to remove his arms from Kagome's waist and Kagome not bothering to mind at all.  
  
The night sky was still as dark, still as empty without the moon.but.those few stars did not seem so hopeless anymore. * 'Cause everything, it'll be ok, you know we're gonna live to see another day*  
  
~* Owari *~  
A/N: So? It wasn't as poetic as the first one but I think that may be okay considering the genre of the song I chose. Not as fluffy as the first one, but I didn't want to sound repetitive, so, read the other if you need fluff, lol. Not as good as the first one either, but I dunno.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! It's a chance to tell me what you think, how could you pass up opportunity like that?! And bear in mind I'm new at this so please be nice *giggle, wink*  
  
If you review and you're nice then I'll write more! ^^  
  
Ja ne , Amehana out! 


End file.
